guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stolen Speed
Does it stack if you cast it on multiple enemies? :No. The caster's speed seems to be bounded above at 125%. However, all the hexed foes will cast at 75% speed. A guildmate and I cast it on each other and timed Diversion a few times, and the composition of the speedup and slowdown seems to be multiplicative, as expected. 217.172.183.219 10:01, 21 May 2006 (CDT) In reference to the above question. NO. I'm not sure if it's an update, or whatnot, but it says "targeting that foe." I'm unsure if any hexes can stack on a foe over and over and over... (Bearing the same name that is.) -Daedric Avenger (Aka Kamahl) Stacking with FC Removed "it seems to be counterproductive with Fast Casting- Stolen Speed is calculated in the casting time equation before Fast Casting. In other words, Stolen Speed reduces the casting time of the caster's spells by 25% and then Fast Casting reduces the remainder", since that doesn't make any sense. There's no difference between reducing first by 25% for Stolen Speed and then by 40% (or whatever) for FC, or first by 40% and then by 25%. Rounding excepted, and if that's an issue, I'd like to see the test data, please. If someone knows what was meant by that, please explain. 134.130.4.46 22:08, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :They might just mean that the effect gives diminishing returns with higher fast casting. Instead of an additive of 75% cast time reduction (25+50 @15), it grants a 62.5% cast time reduction, only 12.5% faster than without it. Merengue 09:28, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed. Stolen Speed stacks multiplicatively with your Fast Cast bonus. With Fast Cast at 15, and Stolen Speed on the target, your cast times will be 3/8ths the listed value, which is the 1/2 from The Fast Cast, times the 3/4 from the Stolen Speed. 203.167.185.142 20:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) Did I Missunderstood you? I asked myself if this spell speeds up my own casting more then 25% if I cast it on more different foes. For example: When I cast it on 3 different enemies, do I have 3 x 25% faster casting? I'm foreign and understood in the other discussion only, that it doesn't stack on ONE foe, but read nothing about using it on many foes (The Test with the Teammate was only 1vs1 (So I understood that part)). I hope you are not confused by my english ^^ "your spells targeting that foe take 25% less time to cast." So if it is targeting the foe it will take 25% less time to cast. If more than one foe is hexed it will only work once, because you can only target one character with youre spells at a time. --Renegade26 04:47, 14 January 2007 (CST) Thanx ... I think I had overseen that "little" fact ^^ Usage I am genuinely curious if anyone uses this skill regularly. I fiddled with it at Factions release but really I only used this skill to augment my at the time mediocre reaction time for interrupts. The 25% cast time extension just isn't enough to deter the opponent from using skills, or completely destroy their cadence like a Migraine. We also now have Frustration. If you use this or see anyone using this, please leave a message here. Seva 00:57, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Stick it on Norgu or Gwen. Migraine and Arcane Conundrum are usually used very poorly with hero AI. But this, well, it is cheap, spammable, and a benefit no matter which spellcaster you hex. Certainly not my first choice of Elite, but it is Fast Casting which is nice, since then it can be used in...say...a Flashfire build. :) Also, unlike Arcane Conundrum and Migraine, this is better for dealing with large groups of several casters...AC/M are mostly single-target effective. (T/ ) 23:25, 26 April 2007 (CDT) This needs a buff... It's elite, but it's not realy powerful in anyway other than being spammable Silver Sunlight 08:29, 6 May 2007 (CDT) It stacks neatly with Frustration, and could be used as a cover hex, being spammable. The speed buff, along with a decent rank in Fast Casting, can help with some of the 3-second cast hexes, like Backfire and Spirit Shackles. Still does seem a bit weak though... maybe bump the 25% to 33%? This skill needs a buff. I would really like it if it were something like this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e_FR60LfFc Go to the 3:23 mark on the video. That clip also has a couple other ideas for skills like conjure nightmare. Kelvin Greyheart 15:29, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Bug, increasing all skill cast? I was running around in PvE when i got stolen speed on me from an afflicated, I ran past the group only with Stolen Speed on me, and used Healing signet, which took longer to cast. Can anyone please test this? Thanks! Mush 16:07, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I just noticed the same on several ranger skills during AB - gonna test this. -- Sai Qui 16:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Does it stack on Fast Casting? What I mean is that, if I have 15 Fast Casting (Half cast time), and then use this skill, does it remove the 25% based on the original casting time, or 25% on my new casting time (which would be 12.5%)? So let's say I have a spell that costs 2 seconds to cast. With Fast Casting it is now 1 second. With Stolen Speed is it a half second, or .75 seconds? :I'll try and go test this later... I hope they change this after making so many other elites better. Silver Sunlight 19:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just about everything stacks multiplicatively, so it would almost certainly be a .75s cast. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:52, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Bug The bug now states the foe casts his spells faster. There used to be a bug all skills cast by target foe were cast slower. What is it? Does the foe cast all skills faster, does the foe only cast spells faster or does the foe really casts slower as the description implies? And what about skills you use on target foe? Do those cast faster/slower? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) buff I quite like the buff but it might mean that afflicted mesmers will become a pain Aliblaster 14:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC)